Will Snape Go Mad?
by SnapesMistress2002
Summary: After recent events, all Snape asked for was medical leave. Dumbledore gave him his medical leave, with Hermione thrown in. 'Tis a sequal, but you should be able to follow along if you don't want to read, Has Snape Gone Mad.
1. Medical Leave

===Well, you asked for it. Now here it is! I hope you enjoy! Don't get mad if I update slow, I'm busy. lol, that sounded a bit mean. shrugs Oh well. Time for the starting stuff:

Thanks to everyone who gave me ideas for starting a sequal to Has Snape Gone Mad. If you haven't read that, you might want to. There will be things thrown in that may confuse you.

I have taken honor in being able to borrow Ms. JKR's characters. Please do not sue me, for I will return them when I'm done in the condition I had found them in. I am a hostess and therefore do not make enough money to pay you even if you do sue me. I only take credit for the plot, everything else is up for grabs grin And with those words, I give to you:===

An eye twitch finished the spell. Yellow. He hated the-- no, not hated. That was far too kind of a word. He loathed, despised, shunned the color that his room had previously had been so cheerfully plastered. To Potions Master (and head of Slytherin), Severus Snape, the amount of brightness and happiness that evil color yellow added to the room, highly deprived him. And even now, even though he restored the color back to it's reviving blacks and grays, he swore he could see some yellow poking it's bright eyes out at him, slapping him with it's sharp, yellow nails, all the while screaming "Welcome back arse-hole!" in a mockingly vivid voice. All he could suffice on doing is twitching his eye.   
"Welcome back, indeed." Severus spat aloud. When it didn't seem to help take the phantom color away, Severus turned up his nose and snorted, leaving his classroom in a flow of billowing, black robes. He needed a break. Maybe medical leave would provide him enough time to save him from insanity.   
Deciding that sounded like an excellent and profound idea, he began to make his way to the Headmasters office. He found the winding stairs that led to Dumbledore's office open, the Gargoyle that usually stood in front of the passage way was posed boldly in place beside the entry way. He took this as a sign and invited himself to take the stairs, two at a time, eager to get his much needed vacation. He didn't think about knocking on the closed doors that led to Dumbledore's office, and burst through them without a second thought with a voice that was louder than the wand he carried.   
"Albus, I'd like to take this time to apply my right of medical leave, effective now and ending after summer. And as such, I'd also like to say that--"   
"Severus." Dumbledore's sparkling and old voice interrupted. Severus stopped talking abruptly and blinked as he noticed more of who was in the office. His eyes turned cold at the sight of Hermione sitting in a chair beside Dumbledore's desk. 'Bloody Gryffindors,' He thought. 'They are always good for ruining the perfect entrance.' He quickly cleared his throat and looked back to the Headmaster.   
"I'm sorry, Headmaster. I will come back at another appropriate time." Severus nodded and turned to leave the room when Dumbledore called him back happily. Severus turned, avoiding Hermione's surprised look.   
"Miss Granger and I have been discussing her vacation as well." Dumbledore started.   
"Very nice, Headmaster, but I don't see any important significance to my leave."   
"Well, Severus. It seems Miss Granger has taken an interest in potions. She has proposed to me about taking a summer class in which to study potions more thoroughly." Dumbledore finished with a smile and Severus paled, if it was even possible. The eye twitch returned. He had an inkling where this was headed and he didn't like it one bit. It seemed as if Hermione had figured it out as well, for her skin had turned a shade of green and her face contorted into torture-like features.   
"Albus, you don't expect--"   
"Quite the opposite, Severus. You shall have your 'medical leave,' if that is what you wish to call it."   
Severus let out a sigh of relief and forced a half smile. He nodded once more to Dumbledore.   
"Very well. My thanks, Albus. Miss Granger, don't expect any favoritism for widening your knowledge of potions." He stepped back to the door and Dumbledore called him back once more.   
"That's not the end of it, Severus. If you could please, have a seat." Dumbledore waved a hand and a chair turned, beckoning Severus to stay a bit longer. Severus grumbled under his breath and reluctantly took the seat.   
"I thought it'd be a nice gesture if you'd accompany Miss Granger to the heart of London in an all expenses paid vacation for the summer."   
Severus's jaw flopped open and closed, yet no sound came. He took in a hasty breath and looked at Dumbledore.   
"But...Headmaster...I...I can't teach on medical leave." Severus replied. A tone of nervousness in his voice.   
"I'm not saying anything about teaching, Severus. Just go along and supervise that Miss Granger is getting the education she deserves."  



	2. No Time For Jokes

"I mean, he can't just put me together with him, can he?" Hermione whined, peeking out through her fingers as she stared at Harry and Ron who grimaced back.

"I dunno 'mione." Ron answered in a meek voice. News of Hermione's well thought out vacation had startled and scared the three kids. Landing them to sit in the Gryffindor common room. All Harry and Ron could do, as they sat, watching Hermione's shoulder shake with fury, was drop their jaw, widen their eyes and give a reassuring squeeze to Hermione's tense shoulders.

"I mean, it's Snape! Dumbledore knows that I don't get along with him, and he doesn't get along with me, surely a more reasonable way was to have Professor McGonnagal supervise, or at least Dumbledore himself! Merlin knows that he could use a break with all the things he has going on--" Harry and Ron started to block out Hermione's endless ramblings. Hermione had been complaining, nonstop for two days. And with only four days left of school, finals were fast approaching. They had begun to wish that Hermione would begin to order them to study. Harry and Ron started whispering about summer plans. As before, soon after Harry's birthday, the Weasley's would expect him to come visit until the beginning of first semester. Just as their conversation was moving onto Quidditch, Hermione slapped Ron's leg.

"Are you listening to me? I'd appreciate a little help. If I wanted to learn potions from Snape, I would have gone up and ask him myself, not let Dumbledore tell him to come with me." Ron stuttered a few times before shrugging again. He was running out of comforting things to say. Harry quickly jumped in, seeing Ron's hesitation.

"I thought you said he didn't have to teach you. Wasn't he just going to supervise?"

"Harry. Now, do you really think Snape is going to sit there, reading a book, as I try to memorize ingredients to a memory draught? I don't think so. Knowing him, he's probably going to be sticking his huge nose over my shoulder, criticizing my work at every chance he gets."

"No." Harry replied. "He's going to be thinking up new ways to criticize your work as you sit there memorizing ingredients to a memory draught. Honestly, Hermione. Lighten up a little. I'm sure you won't be seeing much of him, as you're going to be locked in the library most of the time."

"A Muggle library doesn't have all the information I'd be needing, therefor, Snape wouldn't have any problem following me into a wizarding library." Hermione huffed back. She traded looks with both Harry and Ron, before growling and stood up from the couch the three had piled into, hours before. 

"I'm going to bed. This day has been dreadfully tiring. I suggest you two begin studying. Good night." She finished with a singsong voice only Hermione could muster, and they watched her walk up the stairs of the Gryffindor common room before disappearing around the corner that led into the girls dorm. Harry and Ron fell back into the cushions and sighed a breath of relief.

"Do you think she'll survive?" Ron asked, furrowing his eyebrows. Harry shook his head.

"No." He replied sullenly.

===================================================================

Professor Snape sat scowling at the wall. He had taken refuge in the teachers lounge, his fingers wrapped around a coffee mug. He was not looking forward to baby sitting a Gryffindor for two months. Let alone, as she studied his major. She'd probably be running to him every chance she got. Asking him stupid questions she couldn't find in books, and he was sure she'd read all of them, word for word, even the copyright page. He was sure that she'd annoy the hell out of him with her cheerful smiling and her over-average brain. All he wanted was to reside to his Manor without having papers to grade, or owls from curious parents to answer. Just a glass of fire whiskey in his hand and enjoy the quietness without any bothering students. Maybe he'd go to the beach. Yes, That is what he would have done. Away, far away, leaving no notice of his sudden move, to where no one, not even an owl could find him. 

His eyes were about to close when the door opened and Professor Flitwick entered. His eyes bright and his nose which stood out over his beard, red with amusement.

"Oh, Severus. I just heard the funniest joke. A Wizard, A Witch and an Alchemist walk into this wardrobe. The Witch says--"

"I've heard it." Severus replied sharply, his grip tightening on the mug ever so slightly. Professor Flitwick grabbed a cup of coffee and hopped up onto a stool. "It's a good one, isn't it?" He asked with a bounce behind his voice. Snape rolled his eyes.

"Jokes aren't my area. I have a very stale sense of humor, if you haven't noticed."

"Oh come come now, Severus. I'm sure there's a laugh hidden somewhere behind that dark cloud."

Severus glared and Flitwick quickly cleared his throat.

"Only laughs that kill." Severus replied. Flitwick raised his bushy eyebrows.

"That reminds me of another joke. Why did the spell backfire?"

Severus rubbed the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. First he had found out he'd have to spend the summer with Granger, the know it all. Now he was being told jokes he heard at least a hundred times over. And a hundred times again. "I'm not in the mood." Snape hissed.

"Oh. All right." Flitwick said, taking a sip of the black liquid. "Ready for finals tomorrow?" He asked after a few moments of silence.

"I've been ready since the first day of session. If you'd excuse me, I have a few things I have to get done before I retire for the night." Severus nodded his head and excused himself. Flitwick waved as the last flow of Severus's dark robes fluttered out of sight behind the door.

Well, another chapter down! I hope you all enjoyed this one! Well, it's 2 am and I'm tired! I have to work in 13 hours, and still have to visit the college I plan on attending. I hope you liked it, it's moving along slowly, but surely! 

==Malfoy Girl== Hey! The first reviewer of this story! Thanks! Don't worry. If I can contain Snape, I won't make him go loopy again. It scared me writing it as well, believe me. :-D I do plan on having it a HG/SS fic as well ((thanks to a certain reviewer for that idea)). Can't wait to have you review again!

==peachygurl31== I'm glad you love it already! It's just starting too! Thank you for being a good reviewer and not minding if I'm slow...lol...here's another chapter for ya!


	3. D for Dreadful

===for disclaimer, see chapter and other stuff===

* * *

For Hermione, time couldn't pass any slower during her potions final. She had her eyes on her cauldron, watching the hot liquid boil and bubble. Professor Snape had instructed her to make a silencing potion. She knew how to make it, she had spent weeks memorizing the ingredients, but somehow, today, she had begun to feel like Neville, sitting scared and alone in the damp, dark classroom. Sure, she could do it, no problem. Just the thought of having to spend the rest of the summer with Snape, didn't make her feel any more happy. If she messed up on this, she'd never hear the end of it. Professor Snape sat, glaring behind his desk, his eyes staring down over his long, over grown nose. Hermione felt unsure of herself for the first time in her life and she noticed it when she started to dice her Lacewings, instead of chopping them, as she had remembered reading. She looked at her potion again. The soft, mesmerizing hum of the heating water almost annoyed her. She used both hands to gently pick up her lace wings and add them carefully to the cauldron.

Professor Snape huffed silently. He had never seen someone add ingredients so delicately. And though, as he did say, the more delicate the potion is handled, the stronger the effects. He tapped his skinny white fingers on the desktop, noting that when he did so, it seemed to make Hermione squirm with nervousness. He did it again and enjoyed the reaction that made her naturally rosy cheeks turn pale. He watched her grab her vile of Puffskein tongue and nearly drop it as she struggled with taking off the topper. He watched her carefully empty the contents out on the table and pick the biggest piece and sliced it in half. She took a vile of dragon's blood and added two drops of it to her tongue, using the knife she was cutting with to stir the two items together until it became a paste. She studied her potion again and watched it change form a light blue color to a darker blue before adding her mixture. Professor Snape raised an eyebrow as the color turned yellow. Hermione gasped. Yellow was bad. She shot a quick glance up at her professor, who had an amused expression on his face, along with a growing eye twitch. It was a look that Hermione never wanted to see in her life. She had messed up royally. Instead of green, it had turned a disgusting yellow color and the liquid popped with sickening sounds as it began to turn thick. 

Her mind raced as she went over everything her books had told her to do in her head. She boiled the water, yes, she added the Lacewings at the appropriate time...yes, the Puffskein tongue was mixed with the dragon's blood until it became a paste, yes, adding it and stirring it soon after, yes. She quickly looked at the ingredients left for her potion; Skin of Toad and Essence of Wolf's Cry...She picked the both of them up and weighed them in her hands, totally lost for what to do. She couldn't just go up to her professor and admit to messing up. No, that would be the day. She was going to try and fix it. She was going to stand her ground until one of them snapped. She uncapped the Essence of Wolf's Cry and added it to the potion and began to stir. It was hard to stir, as the potion seemed to become as thick as mud, so she quit stirring and went onto cutting her Skin of Toad. Just as she cut a piece, an icy voice filled the room.

"Time is up, Granger."

Hermione's head shot up as she paused in cutting another slice of her stretchy toad skin. 

"Oh, please professor. Five more minutes?"

"Five more minutes?" Snape raised an eyebrow. "Miss Granger, in five minutes, are you aware that it will have been fifty minutes in which you have started your final?"

"Yes sir, but--"

"And are you aware that this is a forty-five minute potion?"

Hermione gulped in a breath of much needed air. She was beginning to feel stuffy and light headed. "Yes, sir."

"Then hopefully your know-it-all brain can figure out that a forty-five minute potion does not need fifty minutes to brew."

"But professor--"

"I've told you your time is up. Bottle your potion and bring it up to me."

"It's wrong." She broke. Hermione had squealed on herself. She closed her eyes and blinked for a long second. Professor Snape heard her, but he wasn't satisfied at how quietly she had confessed to messing up. He tilted his head and looked at her, showing no pity.

"Pardon me? I don't believe I heard you."

"It's wrong." Hermione spoke a bit louder. Tears started forming in her eyes, casting them with waves which she blinked rapidly to keep back.

"I still don't believe I heard you." Professor cupped his ear, holding back a smile that was forming on his face. 

"I said it's wrong! I messed up!" Hermione was now screaming. Professor Snape smirked. He had heard what he wanted to hear, loud and clear. It was his time for victory.

"Indeed." He replied, his voice becoming silky, buried underneath a tone of relief. Hermione glared back at him. Professor Snape stood and glided over to the mixture that smelt now of burning hair and unnatural body parts. He peered into the potion and wrinkled his nose.

"Miss Granger. Did you not clean the cauldron before you used it?" Professor Snape asked accusingly. Hermione shot a look to him.

"That wasn't part of your instruction."

"I expected you to know it."

"Everyone's expected to wash out their cauldron after their final, I supposed this cauldron had been cleaned already."

"I guess they didn't." Professor Snape gave a mock sympathy sigh and pointed, with a long, bony finger, to her mixture. "Time is up, Miss Granger. Give your potion to me and clean your mess."

"Since it wasn't my mistake, professor..c-could I try again?" Hermione asked stubbornly. She might have squealed on herself, but she wasn't about to give up so easily.

"Granger, you cannot weasel your way into another try."

"I just want one more--"

"Maybe you don't get it. If I give you another try, that means I have to give the whole student body another try. And unless you wish to grade each and everyone, I'm going to have to say bottle up your potion, clean this mess, and get out of my classroom."

"But--"

"Five points from Gryffindor." Professor Snape steamed a look at the student. Tears formed in her eyes, one trickled down her cheek. She held in her breath to keep silent and bottled a vile of her mystery liquid. She sniffed as she threw everything into her bad and stood, knocking over her chair as she waived her wand over the cauldron and watched it become clean before she turned and ran out of the potions classroom, madly wiping her eyes with the back of her hands. 

Meanwhile, Professor Snape grinned in evil delight as he glided over to his grade book and wrote a huge 'D' next to her name, bringing a gloomy and doomed look to the letters of her intelligent label. This day was ending well. Very well indeed.

* * *


	4. The Truth Be Told

Ron made his way down from the infirmary. He passed by the Great Hall. Not quite in the mood to get made of for his skin, which had UN-forgivingly turned the girlie color of pink, and was now beginning to blotch (his pale, freckled skin had mixed with abnormal shapes of pink all over his body), all he wanted to do was surrender to a dark room, with a nice feather pillow, and a warm comforter. He climbed the stairs that led to the Gryffindor tower and said the password (Peruvian Vipertooth), and entered into the common room where a gasp welcomed him in. Ron looked up and across the room to the stairs. There, across from him, frozen on the second step, her features dancing in the shadows from the lit fireplace of the common room, was Hermione. Crookshanks had the same sort of perplexed look on his stubby, furry face. Ron lowered his head and turned quickly as he saw them, wanting to leave the common room for a better, human-less place, but before he could take a step over the threshold... "Ronald!" Hermione squeaked finally. Ron winced as he turned slowly, raising his head barely. His eyes caught Hermione's as she rushed down towards him, dropping Crookshanks who ran off, frightened. "Ron! What happened to you?" Ron opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. He ruffled his nose as he looked back, helpless at Hermione. "Well?" Ron looked at Hermione. She looked back. He tapped his throat and shook his head. "What?" Hermione asked. Ron sighed and signaled for a quill and scroll. Hermione made the 'oh' face, and ran to her bag, which sat by the sofa. She grabbed a quill and some paper, handing it out to Ron, who took it gratefully. He started scribbling down words before passing the parchment back to her. She read aloud. 'Snape had me test my potion. It worked...a little too much.' Hermione looked up at him. "What exactly happened, Ron." Ron retained the quill and wrote again. Hermione read over his shoulder. 'I added too much dragon's blood. It made me silent, and turn pink. I had to go to Pomfrey before he let me do anything else.' Hermione gasped and looked up. Malfoy was right. It was Ron. He was before her and Professor Snape didn't clean the cauldron out as Ron snuck away to the infirmary. Hermione took a step backwards as guilt came over her. Malfoy, she expected, would surely want to gain revenge. Three fold, if not worse. Ron stared at her and reached out, taking the paper from her. he wrote quickly...'what's wrong?' Hermione stuttered before answering quietly. "Professor Snape didn't clean the cauldron. I was after you...and...well...the remnan--your potion was still...oh Ron. I thought Malfoy had done it." She blinked and looked at Ron, her eyes still wide in recognition. Ron stared back, bemused. Hermione continued explaining, her voice shaky. "My potion came out horrible." Ron wrote again: I'm so sorry, Hermione, I didn't mean too. "I know you didn't." 'He wouldn't let me clean up, he was angry and yelled at me to get out.' "Did you pass?" Ron bit his lip and hesitated before writing 'yeah.' Hermione coughed. "You mean he passed you, even though you messed up?" Ron nodded and wrote again, 'it worked, just turned me pink as well.' "That's not fair!" Hermione spat. She turned hastily and ran away from Ron, back up the stairs. Ron heard a faint noise of a door slamming shut. His face filled with feelings of trouble and went to bed, himself. Maybe it would all sort out in the morning. He had a long train ride tomorrow, and hoped to Merlin that he'd be healed by then. -------------------------------------------------------------- Hermione waved as the train that carried Harry and Ron back to Kings Cross grew smaller. She had accompanied them to the Hogsmeade station, to see them off on the train. And now, as the train shrunk in the distance, she wished she hadn't decided to become better versed in the world of potions. She turned and made her way back to Hogwarts. AS she reached the front doors, she was joined by a snowy white owl. Harry had left Hedwig with Hermione, since she didn't have an owl and was going to let her use it to owl him and Ron over the summer. She held out an arm and Hedwig landed. Hermione entered the castle and made her way through the deserted halls. Even the paintings seemed to be empty and she wondered if they went somewhere over the summer holiday. She heard the clock that served as the front tower, chime ten times and sighed. In two hours, she'd be leaving, herself, for a stuffy hotel room, and a summer with a professor she wished had never been cured. Maybe he'd be more bearable if he was still acting weird. Ascending the stairs to the Gryffindor tower, she entered and headed straight to her room where she began to pack. Hedwig, watching from the back of a chair with her big yellow eyes. --------------------------------------------- All right! Another chapter down! The next chapter is in writing process. Lol. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I hope to have the next one up soon. I want to thank my three reviewers! I hope you guy's review on this chapter, the last one seemed empty...lol. Thank you all for your patience. Oh! I don't know if I've told you guys but my RPG for Harry Potter could use a few people. is the site. Definitely go there! Look up the characters in the characters needed list and I'm sure you'll find a character to suit your needs! Until next time! 


End file.
